


Lovesick

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, best friend Aoi, rukis a sick boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Ruki's missed rehearsals too many days and Reita's worried. Aoi decides to help him out.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy   
> This is something I wrote because I couldn't get the thought of Ruki in an oversized hoodie and tall socks out of my head after seeing Mittilla's drawing of Bee Ruki XD So please go take a look!!  
>  \---> https://twitter.com/mittilla/status/1225530936932040706?s=19

Four whole days. Ruki had now missed four days of studio time. The vocalist had called them the first day to let them all know he was too sick to make it to the studio and honestly, Aoi had thought the younger man was on the verge of death from the way he sounded; out of breath, his voice cutting in and out when he coughed. They'd all felt horrible for him but in the end had elected for Kai to go over and check on him. They knew if one of them went, the drummer would only go check himself afterwards. 

The second day, Kai had come in shaking his head. Apparently he'd convinced Ruki to go see a doctor later that morning. But now, two days later, Aoi frowned as he stared at the empty lounge chair that Ruki usually occupied before the rest of them arrived. 

"He's still not coming in?" He asked as Kai walked past him towards the kitchen. 

"No, I've told him to stay home until he's been fever free for a full day. He looked horrible, Yuu, and Kouyou stopped by last night too. Finally forced him into taking a shower but said he went straight back to bed. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Taka this sick.” Kai wasn’t the most sympathetic person so for him to feel so bad, Aoi knew Ruki must really be suffering.

“I think I’ll go over tonight after practice. See if he wants some company.” 

Aoi whirled around to find Reita tossing his bag onto the sofa. That was the worst idea possible. Ruki didn’t like people around when he wasn’t feeling well, but he’d tolerate the rest of them. If Reita went over there and the vocalist looked less than his idea of perfect, they’d all have their heads removed. There was no way he would want the bassist to see him feeling so rotten. 

“Actually, Aki, I’ve already planned to go over today. He texted me earlier and asked if I could bring him something.” Aoi lied through his teeth and he could see from the corner of his eye that Kai knew it, judging by his expression. 

Reita though, was oblivious most of the time and this wasn’t any different. “Oh.” He made, slowly stripping off his coat. “Well, I’m glad he reached out to you. I hate the thought of him being cooped up all alone like this. It’s not healthy, even if he is sick. Will you tell him I will come by tomorrow then?”

Aoi nodded. “Of course. I’m sure he’ll be feeling better tomorrow. Maybe he’ll even come in for awhile.”

Kai rolled his eyes, continuing on to the kitchen, but Reita just moved to his equipment with a hopeful smile on his face. Yeah, that was a bullet dodged. 

Despite the lack of text from his friend, Aoi stopped to pick up a container of hot soup that he knew Ruki would like before making his way to the vocalist’s apartment. He unlocked the front door with his spare key and closed it quietly behind him. He’d message Ruki beforehand that he was on his way over but had received no response so he figured the other was asleep. 

Sure enough, he found Ruki in his bedroom hidden beneath a mountain of blankets, only his dark hair visible. Aoi gently sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to pat what he assumed was Ruki's hip. 

"Taka? Can you wake up for a bit?" He asked, his voice alarmingly loud in the silent room. The only other noise was Ruki's deep breaths that rattled too much to be healthy. 

"Yuu?" Came a muffled voice just before the blankets were pushed down and a very feverish looking vocalist came into view. His dark brown hair was a mess, eyes tired looking, and a pink blush had settled in his cheeks. 

Aoi smiled. "Leave it to you to make a fever look cute. Are you feeling any better?"

A barely perceivable shake of his head. "I'm doing everything the doctor told me to do and it's just not getting any better. What am I doing wrong?" He managed to get out just before he started coughing, tears springing into his eyes. 

The guitarist smoothed a hand over his back, waiting until he could breathe again. “You aren’t doing anything wrong. You’re just...very small and this virus must be very big.”

“Are you calling me tiny again?”

Aoi chuckled. “You  _ are  _ tiny, Taka. I brought you that mushroom broth you like. Have you eaten anything today?”

Ruki groaned as he pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. He did look abnormally small in the king sized bed. “I haven’t even got out of bed today. Every time I stand up I get dizzy so I figured it was best to stay here.” He looked up at Aoi with a guilty look on his face. “Would you mind if I tried to drink some of it in here? I don’t usually eat in my room but I-”

“Takanori, it’s fine. You don’t have to justify yourself to me. I’m gonna go warm some up in a mug then I’ll start you a bath. I brought you a couple of my lavender fizzy bombs. Thought they might help you relax a little.”

“That does sound nice. Hey, Yuu? I know it’s weird, but would you wash my hair? I remember when you used to help me with the dye and it always felt good.”

Aoi just nodded. “Sure, Midget. Whatever you need. I’ll be right back.” It was admittedly nice for Ruki to ask for his help. Back when they'd first lived together in Tokyo, Ruki had been very timid and hardly would leave their apartment without him, but now he was indeed all grown up and Aoi missed it. Having Ruki in his life had changed him in a lot of ways. He'd felt responsible for the younger man and had matured somewhat more due to that fact. Aoi had liked to have someone to take care of and being the youngest in his family, he'd never had the chance to care for younger siblings. Ruki had become his little brother. 

Another coughing fit from down the hall brought Aoi out of his reverie and he quickly put the rest of the soup back in the fridge before taking the now steaming mug back to his friend. Ruki was sitting almost doubled over, head to his knees. 

"Can't I just die already? Why's it taking so long?" He asked, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

"You're not going to die. You're too annoying to die. Come on, drink some of this." Aoi said, pushing the hot mug into Ruki's hands. He received an appreciative humum as the vocalist sipped at the hot broth, his tired eyes falling closed. 

“This is the first thing that’s even smelled good in days. Thank you, Yuu.”

Aoi smirked. “And everyone calls Yutaka the band mom. Psh. I’m a born nurturer.”

Ruki actually smiled. “I think you’re pushing it there, Superstar. I bet you’d make a good dad though. You’re mature when you need to be and you care a whole lot more than you let on.” He nodded. “Yeah, I could see you with a little girl. She’d dress like a princess everyday and you’d let her because you’d adore her.”

The guitarist rubbed at the back of his neck, a heavy feeling settling in his chest. “I don’t know if that will ever happen. I’m not exactly young anymore and Kazuki’s in his thirties now. I think I’d want to be around more if we had a kid, but I don’t want to give up this life either. I love being in our band. I couldn’t leave him and our child at home all the time. I’m happy with how things are though. I have nieces and nephews to spoil rotten. What about you? Any kids in your future?”

Ruki shook his head. “No. I’ve never been much of the type to want a family though. I mean, I don’t even plan on getting married in the future.”

“Unless it’s Aki?”

Dark eyes suddenly locked with his own, a panic lying in their depths. “That’s not even worth bringing up.” He replied, taking another sip of his soup. 

Aoi narrowed his eyes. “I stopped him from visiting you today by the way. He wants to come see you but we keep telling him we already had plans to do so. I know you wouldn’t want him here when you feel like this. You’re his best friend, Taka. It’s killing him not to be able to check on you.”

Ruki’s shoulders hunched and he looked even smaller than before. “You’re right. I don’t want him here. I know he is worried. Akira’s heart is too damn big. And I know that he won’t care how I look or act because he doesn’t see me as anything other than his friend, but I can’t help but care. Unrequited love is painful, but years of it are almost intolerable. If there was a way to make how I feel go away, I would have done it a long time ago.”

He could imagine. The year or so that he’d spent pining over Kazuki had been bad enough. Aoi couldn’t imagine how he’d felt if the younger guitarist had refused his feelings, much less for years on end. He had to believe that Reita was clueless; that he didn’t know about Ruki’s feelings towards him, because he couldn’t see the bassist as being cruel. More than likely he didn’t know and oh how tempted Aoi was to inform him. Maybe if Reita knew, he could let Ruki down gently and the vocalist could move on. But it wasn’t his place, and he wouldn’t betray the vocalist’s confidence. 

“I know you would have. I know. I’m sorry that I brought it up. I’ll make sure that he doesn’t show up here. In the meantime, I’m going to run your bath.” He said, patting the other’s knee. 

“What are the chances of you carrying me to the bathroom?”

Aoi rolled his eyes, leaving the bedroom. He knew damn well if Ruki really asked him, he’d carry him in a heartbeat. Maybe he had a bit of a soft spot where the midget was concerned. It was to be expected, right? By the time he’d ran the borderline scalding hot water and added in the purple bathbombs, Aoi was tempted to tell Ruki to fuck off and enjoy it himself. Maybe he’d have the time later to relax a bit at home. Kazuki wouldn’t be home until tomorrow so he had the apartment to himself, but honestly he would have rather his boyfriend be there too. Alone didn’t sound so inviting when you’d found someone you didn’t mind having around all the time. A shuffling from behind him had Aoi looking away from the swirling water to find Ruki in the doorway, leaning against the wall. 

“I’m out of bed. A bath sounds so nice, but would you be willing to stay until I’m done? Just in case?” He asked, and Aoi could tell it was taking what little energy he had left just to stand up. 

“Of course I’ll stay. How would it look if I let our vocalist drown? Even worse if the police found you dead in a purple bath.” Aoi teased, earning a small smile from his friend. 

“It would be my luck to die in a purple bath.” He replied, pulling the long sleeved shirt he wore over his head. Aoi averted his eyes, more out of respect than necessity, as Ruki stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the hot water. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen one another naked over the years, but he knew how private the other could be about his body so he looked away anyway. 

Once Ruki was settled, Aoi used the detached shower head and ran it over his hair. The shampoo Ruki used smelled a bit like watermelon but also like roses. It definitely didn’t have the same sharp scent his own shampoo had, but he’d never known the vocalist to smell much like other men so he wasn’t surprised by the soft smell. He rubbed the sweet smelling gel between his hands before massaging it into the other’s hair, scraping his blunt nails gently over his skin. He chuckled when Ruki moaned, his head falling back further. 

“That feels so good. You have no idea.” He mumbled. Aoi let his hands slip down his neck, fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders. He knew he couldn’t go on too long or Ruki really would fall asleep and though the thought was entertaining, drowning him was not the plan. So after a few more moments, he quickly washed his hair clean and dried his hands on a towel. 

“You gonna be okay if I go out to watch tv?”

Ruki nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. “I’ll yell if I need anything. Thank you.”

Aoi closed the door behind himself and had just reached the living room when his phone started ringing. He’d forgotten it was hiding in his pocket, but smiled when he saw Kazuki’s name on the screen. His ever faithful goodnight call. Truly he didn’t deserve such a loving boyfriend. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Yuu. I just wanted to call before it got too late. Are you at home?”

“No, I stopped by Taka’s to check on him. I’m going to stay while he’s in the bath so no one has to fish out his corpse later.” 

The laughter from the other end of the line warmed his entire soul. Kazuki wasn’t the paranoid type. If you gained his trust, you had it always, and Aoi never planned to do anything to break it. “Poor guy. I hope he feels better soon. I saw Akira leaving the studio earlier, grumbling something about not being able to stop by. Why didn't he just go with you?"

Aoi took a seat on Ruki's ridiculously soft sofa. "Because Takanori is very particular about who can see him when he's sick."

"But everyone's been to see him except for A- Takanori won't let him come over because he loves him huh? Idiot."

"From your mouth to the idiot's ears. It's stupid. I wish he would just tell Akira, confess, and get it over with. Watching him hurt like this… I wish there was something I could do for him."

He heard Kazuki clicking his tongue. "Well, there  _ is  _ something you could do. Why don't you set it up so Akira shows up a little...uninvited? You have a key and it's not like Taka is feeling as feisty as normal. Help him, help Taka."

Aoi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't do that Kazi. Taka would never forgive me."

"What if Akira happened to steal your key? He was pretty angry earlier. I wouldn't put it past him." Kazuki suggested. He sounded so nonchalant but Aoi knew he was plotting in his head and honestly, it wasn't a half bad idea. 

"I'll think about your traitorous idea. In the meantime, tell me, how are preparations going for opening night? I'm ready to have my first drink at my boyfriend's bar." 

Kazuki was talking a mile a minute, excited about his future ventures and Aoi couldn't keep a smile from growing on his face. He hadn't been this proud of anything beyond the Gazette in so long. 

________________________

"Akira? Can I talk to you a moment?"

Reita nodded, setting his bass back on its stand before following Aoi down the hallway. It was Friday now and Ruki had been gone for an entire week. He was getting antsy. Everyone had been visiting him but every time he had said he'd go, someone had already made plans. He wasn't going to deal with it today. He'd stay quiet and sneak away after practice. Lying to his friends wasn't something he was happy about but if it was the only way he could see Ruki then so be it. 

"What did you want to talk about Yuu?"

The older man seemed nervous, glancing past Reita's shoulder like he was afraid someone would catch him doing...whatever the hell he was doing. After a moment he pulled out his car keys and held up one silver key that didn't match the rest. 

"Remember this key, Aki. This is my copy to Takanori's apartment. He didn't want anyone visiting today because he's feeling better but is still resting. If someone wanted to see him today, they'd have to get in with this key because he won't answer the door. I'm so bad about forgetting where I lay my keys but most of the time I find them on the counter next to the coffee machine." Before Akira could ask what the hell the guitarist was going on about, Aoi smiled and sidestepped him, continuing on to the kitchen. 

Sometime later during a rehearsal break Akira pulled a bottle of water from the fridge but as he turned around a flash of silver caught his eye. 

Aoi's keys. 

He'd done this...on purpose, right? For whatever reason Aoi was telling him to go to Ruki's and giving him a way to get in. Why would Aoi do that? Had they all been purposely blocking him from going to Ruki's? Reita's head was spinning. Yet one thing was for certain. He was stealing that key and going to visit his friend. He'd spent all week hardly sleeping because he was so worried; no way was he going to be turned away at the door. Capping his bottle, Akira made quick work of taking Ruki's key from the ring and stashing it in his pocket. They had to get back to rehearsal.

The sun was going down by the time he finally stood in front of Ruki's door. A slight breeze ruffled his bangs and caused a shiver to run down his spine. He felt like some kind of criminal as he unlocked the front door and slipped inside. The apartment was dark but he could hear the sound of soft music coming from the kitchen. Light spilled from the archway illuminating the dark but they were noticeably dinmed. He'd never seen the apartment this dark before. Maybe Ruki had a headache and the light was too much for him. 

"Yuu? You should have called before coming over. I told you I wanted to be alone tonight, but I'll forgive you if you brought more of those lavender fizzys. Those did wonders for my soreness."

Reita stopped in the archway, his eyes glued to the petite form who was currently standing on his tiptoes to reach a mug from a top shelf. He knew he needed to announce himself but all the breath seemed to have vacated his lungs as he took in the vocalist's appearance. 

Ruki's dark hair was wavy from being allowed to air dry, sticking out in places as it fell against his shoulders. He was wearing one of the hoodies from Reita's clothing line. The mint colored one that looked far bigger on him than it did on the bassist. The hem had ridden up his thighs though, enough to show that he wasn't wearing pants, only short, black boxers and black socks that were so tall they covered most of his legs. Reita had  _ never  _ seen the vocalist in something like this, hell in all the years they'd been friends he could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen the other man change his shirt. The sight before him let loose butterflies in his stomach. He just seemed so small and soft. 

"Aren't you even going to answer me? What's your prob- Aki?" 

Hearing his name brought him back to reality, his eyes meeting Ruki's shocked ones. He saw anger filter through that brown gaze, but didn't quite understand it. 

"I'm uh, I'm sorry to come over without warning." He started, watching how Ruki tried to push the bottom of his hoodie down further. "I've just been so worried about you. Yuu said you were feeling better today and I wanted to see for myself. I...stole the extra key you gave him."

"You need to leave, Akira." Ruki answered, turning back towards the cabinet. "I'll be back on Monday. Don't worry about me. Go on home."

"Why? Taka, why did you let everyone else come see you but you're pushing me away?"

"Because I'm sick? Because I feel like shit? I look like shit? I don't have the energy to put up a happy front right now."

Reita felt some of his initial anger bleeding away. "I'm not asking you to do that. I would never expect that. I know you don't feel good, that's why I wanted to see you, and I couldn't care less how you look. Although, if we're speaking honestly, how you look is a bit distracting right now." He chuckled.

The anger was plain on his face when the vocalist turned around. "Distracting? I'm sorry I look so horrid it's distracting you. Please Akira, just leave."

"Whoa. Whoa there. That is  _ not  _ what I meant at all. And I'm not leaving so just calm down."

Ruki crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the counter. "What the hell did you mean then?"

This was so frustrating. All he'd wanted to do was check on his best friend, help him in any way he could, and now they were borderline fighting which was the last thing he wanted. 

"You're wearing my clothes." He blurted out and immediately wanted to slap himself in the face. Ruki, to his credit, looked just as confused as he felt. 

"What?"

Reita cleared his throat, scratching at the back of his neck. "I um… I could have saved you a hoodie if you wanted one."

Ruki's gaze softened considerably. "Oh. I wanted to buy one; to support you, I guess. It's one of my favorites now. Is this what's distracting?"

"No. More so that seeing you dressed like this makes me think-" He took a deep breath. If Ruki was already angry with him he might as well push his luck. "Seeing you dressed like this makes me think of you wearing my clothes, standing in my kitchen. It stirs the imagination."

"Wh- why would you want to imagine something like that?" He asked, voice small and timid. 

Reita took a few steps forward until he could have easily reached out and touched the countertop. Ruki's hands were propped behind him now, his throat working as he swallowed. 

"Trust me, that is the most tame thing that's gone through my mind in the last five minutes. But I think I'll keep the dirty details to myself."

The blush that spread over his friend's cheeks made Reita feel like he'd just one the lottery. It was a beautiful sight and he hoped it wasn't from an oncoming fever. 

"What if I  _ wanted _ the dirty details? What would you do if I was standing like this in your kitchen Akira?" 

The way that deep voice purred sent all the blood in his body rushing straight to his cock that had already become interested in the conversation. "If you were in my kitchen, you wouldn't be wearing anything under that hoodie." He replied, waiting for the moment when Ruki would stop him. This was not why he’d come over. Not in a million years could he have anticipated this conversation happening and yet now that it had started, Reita wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself. The dark eyes staring up at him held so many questions but seemed to understand that Reita wasn't capable of answering any of them at the moment. 

Smaller hands took ahold of his own and he felt the soft fabric covering Ruki's sides. "We could pretend we're at your place, right?" The words were whispered into the tense air between them and Reita watched those beautiful lips form every one of them. What he wouldn't give to kiss him. If only once, just to know how it felt. His hands tightened on slip hips. 

"Let me kiss you? Please?"

The spell seemed to break then, the static in the air calmed and Ruki pulled out of his grasp. He tracked the smaller man as he took the mug he'd left on the counter and filled it with water from a tea kettle left on the stove. 

"Taka?" His shoulders noticeably tensed but he didn't turn around. "I'm sorry. That was... inappropriate and-" Reita caught himself. This didn't feel right. He'd never been one to apologise without meaning it, why should now be any different? Hadn't he already made a mess of things? Might as well make it worse. "No. On second thought, I'm not sorry. I know this isn't the best time for you, but I'm not sorry I came over and I'm not sorry I asked to kiss you. I'm so sick and tired of you teasing me on stage then turning around and avoiding me any chance we have to be alone." 

Reita stopped for a moment but Ruki still wouldn't face him. It was now or never and he desperately needed to lay it all out on the table. "I came over here because I was worried about you, but also because I thought maybe if I could catch you off guard I'd be able to see  _ you  _ again. Because the last few years all I've seen is Ruki, and honestly, I hate him."

The younger man flinched at his words. They were harsh and Reita knew it, but they were true. 

"Please just leave." The words were barely audible over the sound of his own heartbeat, but Reita caught them, and he had no intention of obeying. Instead he crossed the kitchen and tentatively took the mug from Ruki's hands. 

"Talk to me. Tell me what I've done to make you hide from me.”

Ruki finally turned his head to look up at him. His eyes were shiny like tears could fall at any moment. The sight broke his heart. 

“I’m not hiding from you Aki. I-” Reita heard his shuddering breath as he inhaled. “I just want to be good enough. I thought if I tried to be more confident, more outgoing, then you would notice me that way. No one wants Takanori.”

Reita pushed the hair back from the vocalist’s face, laying his palms against his cheeks. “I do. I love Takanori and I don’t want you to hide him anymore.” He could still see in Ruki’s eyes that he didn’t believe him, that was okay. He had all the time in the world to prove it. And he was going to start by kissing the hell out of him, but Ruki stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“Wait, I don’t think I’ve even brushed my teeth today, you don’t wanna k- mph!” 

Ruki’s lips were impossibly soft pressed against his own and tasted like the sweet herbal tea he’d probably been drinking all day. Reita pulled him closer, arms circling his waist, and the other finally gave in, melting into him as the kiss deepened. When they had to part out of necessity to breathe, he held him close, resting his cheek atop Ruki’s hair. It struck them how perfectly they fit together and he caught himself smiling. 

“-your clothes though.”

Reita lifted his head. “I didn’t catch that.”

The vocalist smirked but it wasn’t one he wore on stage. It was shy, cute even. “I asked if you’d tell me more about you thinking of me wearing your clothes.” 

“Ah, that.” Ruki was looking at him expectantly but Reita ignored him in favor of grabbing the back of his legs and lifting him up onto the counter. Arms automatically fit around his neck and this time he didn’t hesitate to press closer, searching out those warm lips again. Judging by the way he was pulled in tighter by the legs around his waist, Reita decided he’d made the right decision. 

"I wanna...take...you out...to dinner. A real….date." Reita said between kisses, unable to stay away from that tempting mouth for too long. 

The answering giggle was too much for him to take. "Like fancy and candlelit? Will you buy me roses and pick me up in a limo?"

"How about I pick you up on the motorcycle, bring you to your favorite place to have spaghetti, then take you home, where I'll of course have a bunch of those tiny lemon cakes you like?"

"You do know me well, hm?" 

Reita was grinning, pressing kisses down his neck. "Of course I do." He replied, hands delving under Ruki's hoodie. The vocalist was squirming in his grasp but made no move to stop him this time as he stripped his boxers down his legs. The moment they were removed he was pulled back between those inviting thighs, lips being bruised by a rather forceful kiss. 

He wasn’t oblivious, at least not at this moment, Reita could feel how turned on Ruki was from them kissing. It became even more evident in the way the vocalist tightened his legs, trying to gain friction against his jeans, and he wanted to give in more than anything in the world, but he needed to know this was okay first. 

“Taka? Wait, wait, wait. Breathe for a second.” He said, grabbing for the other’s wrists. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Ruki’s eyes were hazy when he met his gaze, so fogged with lust it took every ounce of self control Reita still possessed to speak instead of devouring him. 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. This is just happening so...fast. Shouldn’t we wait until after our date at least?”

Ruki frowned, shaking his head. “It’s not like we’re strangers Aki. I want to go on that date with you, but I also really  _ want  _ you. I think it’s okay we do things our own way. Fuck what anyone else thinks. I know I’m not going to like you any less if we have sex. Will it change things for you?”

“No, of course not. I only wanted to make sure this was okay for you.”

A kiss was placed to his forehead and somehow that felt more intimate than any kiss they’d shared already. Honestly, he was elated by Ruki’s words of encouragement. 

“Okay. Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

“No, I haven’t...washed the sheets since my last fever broke. And I don’t want to wait that long. Just do it here. Next time it can be romantic or however you want it, but I’ve waited too long to take this slow. Please?”

How could he deny him anything? 

"Whatever you want." He replied, leaning back in to kiss him again while trailing a hand up the inside of his thigh. Ruki may be impatient but that didn’t mean he was willing to hurt him. A little prep wouldn’t hurt. 

“Wait. Hold on.” 

Reita watched as Ruki sat back a little, pulling one foot up to rest on the edge of the counter. He slipped his middle finger past his lips, running his tongue around it, then his own hand disappeared between his legs. The giant hoodie hid most of what he desperately wanted to see but he could see the vocalist’s body shiver and just knew that finger was where he wanted to be. Somehow he managed to control himself for a few seconds, but he was just too weak to keep his hands to himself. Reita lifted the end of the hoodie and the sight of Ruki’s finger pushing deeper into himself left him on the edge of fainting. His jeans were becoming painfully tight but he didn’t dare unbutton them, not yet.

"Let me, please." He asked, his voice already breathy and low. Ruki nodded, grabbing his hand and making a show of sucking two of his fingers into his mouth. Once he seemed satisfied, he leaned back a bit and Reita took that as permission enough. Reita took the time to tease him a bit more, rubbing the tips of his fingers over his waiting hole. 

"Don't t-tease me Aki. I'm too turned on for that." Ruki admitted and Reita understood because he was in the same predicament; even more so as he slowly slipped on finger past that tight ring of muscle. The vocalist's whimpers combined with the way his blunt nails dug into his arms and the heat surrounding his finger had Reita's head falling forward onto Ruki's shoulder. He couldn't wait to be buried inside that warmth. 

By the time he added another finger, Ruki was rolling his hips to meet his hand, his mouth open, panting, and it was a beautiful sight. As sexy as this was though, the counter was too tall for this to work. They'd have to move. 

"Taka, wrap your legs around me. Come on." He ordered, guiding the smaller man into his arms and easily picking him up from the counter. Ruki clung to him and Reita had to admit he secretly loved being able to carry the vocalist around like this. Reita knew he didn't like to be vulnerable in front of others so he knew how much he was being trusted right now. 

As gently as possible he sat Ruki down on the end of the dining table. Trembling hands fumbled with his belt and Reita let them work, he was far too busy leaning down for another kiss. He was so distracted by the tongue slipping past his lips to focus on the hot fingers sliding into his jeans and the first touch of Ruki's hand around his cock left him moaning into the younger's mouth. 

It only took a few seconds for him to shove his jeans and boxers down and when he looked back up Ruki had laid back on the table. There was a slight smile on his kiss reddened lips and his dark hair fell haphazardly around his shoulders. Reita wished he could take a picture. In all their years of friendship he'd never seen Ruki like this. So open and natural. Like he didn't have a care in the world. There was no mask he needed to hide behind here. 

"Akira? Um, are you going to….? You can back out if you want. I won't be mad." 

Ruki's nervous voice brought him back to reality and he slipped his hands along the slight curve of his hips. "No, I'm definitely not backing out. I was just admiring the view."

"Stop it." He replied with a roll of his eyes. "Just go slow. It's been awhile."

"For me too. Don't worry. Here, left this leg for me." Reita directed, hooking his right knee over his arm. It wasn’t until he’d started pressing into the vocalist that Reita realized just how long it actually had been. Every muscle in his body was tight from attempting to hold himself back when all he wanted to do was thrust deep into the sweet heat Ruki offered. But he wouldn’t hurt him, it wasn’t worth it. He had to pause though as he caught the pained look on Ruki’s face. He was about to bite a hole through his bottom lip, brows drawn in a deep frown. 

“Taka. You okay? Do you want me to stop?” He asked, his voice more breathless than he’d hoped for. 

Ruki nodded, but his eyes were still closed tight. “Yeah. Fuck. Hurts more than I thought it would. Just give me a minute okay?” Before Reita could reply he sat up enough to pull the bassist down for a kiss. If Ruki was looking for a distraction, he was all too happy to oblige, but he didn’t expect him to lay back down and following Ruki’s kiss left him sliding the last few inches into him. The unexpected shift had the other tightening around him, hips coming off the table, and Reita just about lost it. This really was embarrassing. 

“Fuuuck!” Ruki hit the table with his fist, squirming around to try to get comfortable. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?”

Ruki shook his head. “No, no, don’t you dare. I’m okay. You look like you’re about to pass out though.” He said, hands coming up to frame Reita’s face. He turned to the side and pressed a kiss into his palm. 

“I’m good. Really good. Just, don’t move for a second.”

The smirk that took over Ruki’s expression could only be described as evil. “Aki, you’re sure you’re not a virgin or something? I mean, we just started.”

“Fuck off Taka. I told you it’s been a long time.”

"What a state the world must be in when an international rockstar as hot as yourself can't get any ass." He teased. 

Reita grinned down at him. "Oh I could have had plenty, but," he reached down, pinching Ruki enough for him to squeak in surprise. "I only wanted  _ this  _ particular ass."

The blush that spread across Ruki's cheeks was beautiful, made even more so by the fact that he didn't look away. "Okay, okay. Takanori, zero. Boyfriend, one point. That was smooth. I hate you, but that was smooth as hell."

"Ah, I finally got a point. I feel very acc- Did you just call me your boyfriend?" All Reita could do was stare down at him. He had heard that, right? 

That damn blush grew to reach Ruki's ears. "I...well, I just thought that's where this was heading, but it doesn't have to! I-if you want to keep things casual or if this is a one time thing, I won't think anything more of it. I didn't mean to assu- mph!" Reita cut off his babbling with another kiss. 

"Let's stick with boyfriend. I could never be casual with you, Taka, and call me selfish, but I definitely don't want this to be a one-time thing."

He could tell Ruki was trying to keep his composure, but the smile that broke through was so bright Reita felt like he was being bathed in sunlight. 

"Boyfriend then. Yes, _my_ _boyfriend_. Well, if that's sorted, you can move now I think."

Not ten minutes later Reita sat on one of the dining room chairs with a lap full of Ruki. The younger’s body was still trembling in his arms, head laying on his shoulder. Reita let his head fall back, a smile curving his lips. He was all too happy to stay just like this for the foreseeable future, but a string of small coughs broke the spell he’d fallen under. In all this time he’d completely forgot that Ruki had spent an entire week sick. And now he was sitting in a chilly kitchen half dressed. 

“Shit. This was stupid. I’m stupid.” 

Ruki lifted his head to frown at him and Reita suddenly noticed how tired he looked. 

“Having regrets already?” He attempted to joke but Reita could tell he was feeling self conscious. 

“No! No regrets. I just forgot you’re still sick. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and put back to bed.” 

“It’s okay Aki. I told you I was feeling better. I’m okay. I wouldn’t mind a bath though. If you’ll join me.”

Reita chuckled. “Of course I’ll join you. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? It’s getting late.” He said, standing up with the vocalist still in his arms. 

“I don’t mind if you stay here every night.”

_________________________________________

His trick had worked. Which, though he’d never say it to his face, meant Kazuki was a genius. Aoi watched his bandmates from his spot across the room. Reita was showing Ruki something on his phone, the two sat close together. They were obviously trying to be inconspicuous but he could see how Reita’s arm was secured around the vocalist’s waist. 

“Akira? You feeling okay? You look a little worse for wear.” Kai asked as he came into the studio’s main room, comically large coffee in hand. It was true, the bassist did look a little tired, his eyes void of their usual brightness. 

“Uh, yeah, I’ve been fighting a headache all morning. I think I’m just tired though.” 

Uruha laughed, flicking his best friend’s ear. “Wouldn’t it be hilarious if Akira got sick when he’s the only one that never visited Taka? Maybe you should have been a better friend, huh Aki?” 

“Oh fuck off, Kou.” 

As Uruha and Kai filtered into one of the recording studios, Aoi followed but slowed his steps to see if his hunch would be confirmed. The moment he thought them alone, Ruki put his hands to Reita’s cheeks, a concerned look on his face. He said something Aoi couldn’t hear just before Reita leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss. Aoi smiled to himself. He wouldn’t out the new couple, it wasn’t his place, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be happy for them from afar. He only hoped they wouldn’t be out another week of rehearsals because the two couldn’t keep their mouths off each other.


End file.
